


Beginning

by knightswhosay



Series: 30 Days of Writing [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswhosay/pseuds/knightswhosay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madeleine and Alfred finally get together after Madeleine’s 21st birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 Days of Writing Meme on Tumblr.

It had been weird, at first. I mean, we had known each other for so long. But when all of us were at the bar for the after party, and I had defended Alfred’s decision not to drink himself silly (though I think Gilbert and maybe Francis were the only other people who heard), he kissed my forehead. It was chaste enough, but I’m sure I smiled back at dopeily (well, it was the 21st; I had an excuse to drink a little). Then he gave me one full on the mouth. The kiss was probably my best birthday present that year, when compared with his other present, a documentary about U.F.O.s, or Gilbert’s book on the “bro code”.

That bar excursion ended with the two of us in the corner, him with a soda, me with a orange juice, discussing aliens—I was grateful for the scifi novels I read in my teenage years. Eventually, we mutually decided that it was time for everyone to go home. We were the soberest, so we drove home everyone who lived on campus. Arthur, though, and Uncle Allistor, stayed with Alfred, while Francis and his current dame Sesel, were going to stay with her.

I didn’t see Alfred again until classes resumed in August, though I hung up a Captain America poster in my room after I went to see it with Gilbert. He had been much entranced with Iron Man, having something of a man-crush on him. I had offered to ask Kiku to make a fan video with the two of them and then send it Elizabeta; he declined with a snarl (such a shame he’s still in denial; they would be cute together.)

I was sitting at a Tim Horton’s, perfectly comfortable eating donuts and drinking coffee, when I was greeted by “Dude! You drink your coffee black?” He slid into the seat across from me, his own mocha and a bag of donuts in hand.

I looked away, “Yes.”

“But this is so much better. Here try it.” He pushed it across the table.

I stared at, considering my past of eating foods that had been tampered with, but no, Alfred had trouble being even slightly devious. “That’s gross! You’re going to get a heart attack from all of that sugar!”

“Didn’t know you cared.” He looked down into his coffee, almost dejectedly.

I spluttered. “Alfred, I—”

“Arthur and Francis and Ludwig and a bunch of others are always lecturing me about my eating habits. You don’t, Madeleine.”

“But I…I just think you have right to eat whatever awful, unhealthy foods you want to. That doesn’t mean I don’t care.”

I stared as Alfred reached out a tentative hand, cupping my face before leaning over the table to kiss me. His mouth was sweet, almost sickeningly so, and I was only saved from drowning in chocolate by a whoop from Lars, who was the cashier today.

Alfred promptly started wolfing down his donuts.

So yeah, it was weird, in the beginning, but then we came to resemble a normal couple, more or less, if a pair of nations could ever be considered normal.


End file.
